Impulsive?
by Skysky
Summary: Glühen characters. Sena is cleaning up after a mess of his own making, complaining to Kyou as he does so. Ficlet written as per request of a friend.


**Disclaimer:** Weiß Kreuz and all associated and registered trademarks are copyright Project Weiß and associated firms. In the writing of this fanfiction I am making no claim to or stake in the profits of it. In other words, I don't own these sexy bishounen, and I don't intend to. Get it? Got it? Good.

> **  
Impulsive**   
  
--------------------   
  
There was almost something melodic to the sound of sweeping in the Koneko, especially when said sweeping involved many little shards of flower pots that had been broken in the shop. However, the addition of the dirt that had been in said flower pots muffled the clinking and chiming to the point that you could not make the melodic claim any longer. With that factor, it tended to leave one wondering how they could associate music with broken pottery in the first place.   
  
"Left me to clean all this up, oh, but let's just forget that it's partly his fault to."   
  
Then there was the less-than-melodic muttering that was accompanying the sweeping. Whining was another way to describe it, though Sena sounded more like he was growling to himself than complaining about the unfairness of it all. Kyou hid his bemused smile behind the lily he was adding to the pre-ordered arrangement, something for a banquet somewhere if the order read right.   
  
"Being all stoic and telling me that I'm out of line, then wondering why things get broken in the aftermath. Telling me I have to clean it up!"   
  
It seemed like the muttering was not going to stop. Being the eldest present (eldest of two still counted for something), he figured that he should speak up. "This is what happens when you get impulsive on a mission," he informed the youth that was currently trying to sweep the mass of dirt and clay shards onto one small dustpan.   
  
"Mission?" Sena had the brains to look indignant for that one. "Mission, Kyou-kun? What part of working in the flower shop makes it a _mission_?!" he demanded of his team mate, who continued to busy himself with snipping excess leaves off the stem of a flower.   
  
Kyou shrugged and set down the clippers so that he could use both hands to set the flower in the perfect place, right beside that lily. "My mistake, I must have gotten mission and work confused when you took out the chakram and tried to kill Aya-san with it. You didn't quite manage that, though we should be getting a proper burial arranged for that rose bush you slaughtered in the process. Rex should be warned about your temper before you take the innocent life of a violet next time."   
  
Stung out of his glowering by the response, Sena poked at the pile of dirt with his broom. Rex really didn't need to be informed of this little mishap, he hoped that Kyou was kidding about telling her. After all, he had only attacked Aya in a split-second of anger, and the redhead surely knew that he didn't mean it! Besides, Aya had started it with his order that Sena should stop being so impulsive regarding missions, that he should adhere more to the plans and rules of being Weiß. Anyone would get fired up over that, and they were lucky in that no customers had been around when he snapped and threw his chakram at Aya. Though, damn Aya, the man had evaded it too easily and departed after telling Sena to clean up his mess. This mess was equally Aya's! So what if Sena had been the one to lose his temper in the first and only place So what if that only proved that he was impulsive as hell… damn, he was not going to admit Aya was in the right here.   
  
The lack of response had Kyou arching a brow at the suddenly remorseful youth. The lesson Aya had intended might have finally sunk into the skull that some thought of as more dense than rock. Time for the big brother to step in and make the kid feel better. The role was easy enough, Sena was hard to ignore and Kyou missed being the big brother in any sense. "Clean that up fast and I'll take you somewhere for supper," he said, reaching over the tap Sena on the head with the long-stemmed rose that was next in the arrangement. "You can worry about your being too impulsive later, brat."  
  
-end-

  
**Author's Note:**   
Short ficlet dedicated to a friend, Glühen characters. Not much to say, except that maybe (emphasis on MAYBE) I might start posting on ff.net again, since I'm writing again.   
  
All feedback is much appreciated, as it helps me to refine my style and portrayal, which should result in better stories coming from my pen in the future. Translation to fangirl: PLS REVIEW!!!1!! Except that I'm not desperate, just happy when people do. 


End file.
